Love, Lust, Pain, and Wrestling: Collection of WWE one-shots
by LoveandChampionships
Summary: These are a collection of various WWE one-shots that include many different themes, story-lines, and superstars!


**A/N: So, these will be a collection of WWE one-shots that include various superstars paired with different OC's. (I don't own the WWE or any of their talent [sadly]) Let me know what you think! xx**

Confidence

"You don't even know the meaning of hard-work and sacrifice anymore." Antonio Cesaro ranted on SmackDown, and that was Chloe's cue. Her music hit and lights flashed, making the audience jump to their feet, half of them because they simply loved the brown-haired bombshell diva, and half because they were relieved someone stopped Cesaro from talking.

Antonio whipped around to stare angrily her in the eye, and she held his gaze without flinching as she power-walked to the ring, microphone readily in hand.

Chloe wasn't like any other diva on the roster. In fact, she was quite different, and that's what made her stand-out. Her voluptuous body was making her a swift star, proving she was just as lovable as some of the skinnier divas. She wasn't unhealthy; she trained daily. Chloe just oozed confidence and had more of a desirable softness about her, with curves galore, and she had all eyes on her now as she climbed the ring apron and ducked under the rope and into the ring.

"I've heard enough from you. Who in the hell do you even think you are, insulting the very country that you're standing in?" She snapped. She was also known for being blatantly honest and brash, and the crowd buzzed in anticipation. "You've got some nerve, buddy." She continued, but Antonio seemed to have had enough.

"No, you've got nerve to get into the same ring as me, and interrupt me. Do you know who I am? I am the United States champion, and to be honest, you're just like every other American I just described. I'm quite surprised the ring didn't break when you stepped in." The crowd booed and Chloe's mouth dropped.

"Are you trying to tell me something? If so, then you need to speak up and say it while looking me in the eye, like a man." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and placed a hand on her cocked hip. "Although, I don't think that's something you know much about." The crowd cheered her sassy remark and Antonio looked even more visible upset than before.

"I don't think you know much about eating salads." He retorted and Chloe smirked at his somewhat weak remark.

"Every now and then maybe, but I've never been a true fan of salads. I like burgers. I like pizzas. I like ice cream-hell, I like food and I'm not ashamed to admit it!" She exclaimed, looking to the crowd for support and they cheered her on, because they could relate. "But that's okay! Because I work my ass off for that cheeseburger with bacon and it tastes delicious." She planted herself in front of Cesario and, despite being smaller, held her ground. "I worked my ass off to stand where I stand today, and no man or woman will ever think of me as a minor detail or understatement. I could care less what someone like you thinks of me, however, and I'm sure these people feel the same." With her fiery words, she dropped her microphone and walked back up the ramp to her music and cheers, leaving Antonio standing in the ring, slightly stunned.

Chloe came out to the ring for the second time that night on Smackdown, this time to fight Alicia Fox. The match was interesting from the early moments on, and reached a peak when Antonio decided to come out. Chloe looked up in shock that quickly turned to annoyance at the sight of him, and Alicia tried to get a quick roll-pin that failed. Chloe wasn't about to allow this man to ruin her night.

He stood watching ringside for maybe three more minutes until she got the rightful pin, winning the match. In the middle of the ring was where she sat when Antonia slid into the ring, and everyone in the crowd raised their voices, trying to warn her, but she stood to her feet obliviously and ran into his chest when she turned. It was unexpected, and she didn't know what else to do but stare at him for a moment.

"You're right." He told her, but no one else in the crowd could hear. Only her. She raised an eyebrow. "You have worked hard for what you have. And that is the sexiest thing any woman could ever do." Before she could speak, he grabbed her neck and brought her closer to him, planting a kiss on her lips. Chloe pushed fiercely against his chest, but he didn't stop the kiss, and after awhile, she found herself kissing back. Antonio pulled back and stared at her smugly for a moment, before her tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and left her puzzled and alone in the ring.

She watched him walk up the ramp, unknowingly staring at the back of the man she was about to be involved in a six-month storyline with. The man who would soon become much more than the United States Champion.

The man who would soon find himself to be Chloe's best friend, and on-screen/off-screen lover.


End file.
